


Growing the Bloodline

by helloitshaley



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitshaley/pseuds/helloitshaley
Summary: Morticia has baby fever, need I say more?
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Growing the Bloodline

Morticia was in a bit of a mood, which was only becoming worse as the hours wore on with her husband gone. It wasn’t a bad mood, per say, just one that was rather difficult seeing as Gomez was out of the house and the only one who could do anything to alleviate this current mood. With a sigh, she wandered into their bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her out of habit alone. Though Lurch, Fester, Mama, and even Thing were quickly becoming aware that they should, under no circumstances, enter Gomez and Morticia’s bedroom without knocking several times beforehand and getting a verbal confirmation that it was safe to come in. It had only taken them three years to figure it out.

Three years, Morticia thought happily. Where had the time gone? Three years of post honeymoon bliss, and life for them seemed to only get better. Except for times like these when Gomez absolutely had to leave for an important business meeting that he would pay little attention to anyway, leaving Morticia bored and lonely and simply buried in her thoughts, most of which were currently pointing in one direction.

Well, two directions, depending on how you look at it. And Mama was certainly not helping things with how she was constantly hinting at wanting grandchildren and pointing out which herbs in the kitchen were best for conception. The woman was about as subtle as a bullhorn. Though Morticia would be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking along the same lines. She and Gomez always talked about having little monsters running around eventually, and Morticia was feeling more and more like maybe it was time for just that.

Glancing at the clock on the wall she realized Gomez would be home any moment, and an idea struck. She made a beeline toward the cocktail cart in the corner of their room and poured a rather generous brandy into its specific glass. She set that on the coffee table in front of the fireplace before setting a rather large fire. It blazed up angrily, probably because an errant sock or other article of Gomez’s clothing had found its way in. She stumbled back slightly onto the bear skin rug, which growled at her.

“Oh, hush,” she admonished. “You’re always so cranky.”

Fire set, brandy poured, the next thing to do was unlock the door, or else her efforts would be all for naught. With a shiver of excitement, she shimmied out of her tight, black dress and tossed it to the side. She was about to do the same with her heels, but decided to leave them on. They added a little something extra to the look, if being naked could even be called a look to begin with. After a quick glance in the mirror to assure her makeup was as perfect as always, she walked over to the sofa across from the fire and stretched out.

She glanced at the clock again, a sudden rush of nerves hitting her. It wasn’t as if this was an unusual way for her to greet her husband, but this time it was going to have a purpose other than just fun, that is, if that's what Gomez wanted as well. Though she was sure he would, they were always so in sync about everything, why would this be any different? 

The creaking of the gate at the front of their property made Morticia suck in an eager breath. He was home, it was only a matter of time before-

“Tish!” Gomez was yelling from downstairs.

“That was fast even for him,” she whispered to herself, but stayed otherwise quiet. He would find her in no time.

“Morticia, my darling, being away from you has been torture!” His voice echoed as he made his way up the stairs. “That meeting was so dull, if not for you I would have ended it all.”

Finally he pushed their door open and stepped in, locking it behind him as always. “Hello, darling,” Morticia said softly over the high back of the purple sofa. “Rough day?”

He grinned tentatively at her, his mustache twitching delightfully. “Querida mia, are you lounging?” he asked incredulously as he began to unbutton his blazer. “You never lounge.”

She smirked at him as she extended the brandy toward him. “I got bored. What was I to do other than… lounge?” 

He walked forward, intrigue written across his face as he took the glass. After a long sip, he leaned his elbows across the back of the sofa, which caused him to nearly spit out his drink after he got a good look at Morticia. “Tish,” he sputtered, trying to regain his composure. “Maybe you should lounge more often.”

With a seductive smirk she adjusted her legs so they were laying on the arm rest. “Perhaps you should join me. You look as though you could destress.”

Gomez yanked off his tie and tossed it to the side before lowering himself on top of Morticia, catching her in a fierce kiss. He settled himself between her legs, his warm hands sliding up her sides, sending chills along her body. She sighed in contentment, drinking in the scent of cigar still on his lips before she forced herself to pull back.

“Darling, I have a question for you,” she said as she began popping the buttons on his shirt.

“The answer is yes to anything you ask,” Gomez said, his lips trailing down from her neck to her chest.

Morticia allowed herself to be distracted for a moment before she went back to the task at hand. “Darling, you may want to give what I’m about to say a bit more thought,” she gasped, urging him back so he was looking at her.

Gomez’s eyes lit up with intrigue. “Cara mia… are you going to suggest… pegging?” 

“N-” Morticia cut herself off, a seductive smile crossing her face. “We’re going to come back to that another day.”

Gomez grinned, nodding eagerly. “I’m ready for it.”

“Gomez,” she continued, trying not to laugh. “I want to ask you something serious.”

He sat back and pulled off his shirt, tossing it haphazardly behind him. “Go on, cara.”

“How would you feel about… maybe growing the Addams bloodline a bit?” she asked, watching cautiously as he continued to strip down.

He halted in his tracks, his pants halfway around his thighs. He turned his head slowly to look at her, his eyes wide. “Tish, are you serious?” 

She nodded softly, sitting up to take his face in her hands. “I’m ready if you are.”

He began to nod, a smile spreading across his face. “Morticia, I am very ready. I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you.”

“Oh, Gomez,” she sighed happily, leaning in to kiss him.

They kissed deeply in a silent form of celebration. Gomez shimmied the rest of the way out of his clothes and took Morticia tightly in his arms. He laid her back on the couch and once again settled between her legs, which she wound tightly around his waist. His hands roved over her with a renewed vigor, latching tightly onto her hips.

“I am going to enjoy the process immensely,” he whispered against her skin, dragging his lips across her neck, biting and nipping as we went. She groaned loudly, throwing her head back, arching her chest into his. “Oh, Tish.”

“I’m going to need you to take me, Gomez,” she hissed, grinding herself against him in a way that made his eyes roll back into his head. “I’ve been laying here naked for far too long, thinking about you the entire time.”

He grinned wickedly, lifting his head from where he was lavishing her. He wrapped his hands around her thighs, roughly pulling them even further apart. “Anything you wish, my goddess.” He thrust forward and Morticia let out an uninhibited scream of pleasure. “After all, this is for growing the bloodline.” 

“Mmhmm, mon amour,” she moaned, pulling him back down against her. She raked her nails down his back and he shuddered, his lips latching back onto her neck. “Mon sauvage.” 

“Tish, you know what that French does to me.”

“Oui.” 

“I’m not going to last long with you talking like that,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“We have all night,” Morticia said, catching his lip between her teeth for a brief moment. “This is only round one.” 

“How did I get so lucky to find you?” he asked, nothing but adoration in his eyes. 

“I am the lucky one,” Morticia argued as she dug her nails into his hips, yanking him even harder against her. 

He grunted, fisting his hands in her hair. “We could go back and forth on this for hours,” he choked out. 

“I intend to.” 

… 

An exhaustive several hours later, the sun had nearly risen and Gomez and Morticia finally collapsed into bed. Morticia rolled to the side, resting her head on Gomez’s chest, listening to his heart still hammering behind his ribs. He pressed a lazy kiss to her forehead as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I really think we may have done it,” he said, his breath still shallow. 

Morticia smiled sleepily. “If quantity is a factor, I would say so.”

“I’m excited, Tish,” Gomez whispered.

“So am I.” She tilted her head back to look at him. “I love you, my darling.”

He smiled widely. “And I love you, querida.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I'm on tumblr @helloitshaley if anyone wants to chat more or yell at me to write :)


End file.
